eden love story
by lovarian
Summary: kehidupan itu tak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. begitulah yang naruto pahami tentang kehidupannya. tentang kisah cintanya dan keluarganya. NARUSASU. M-PREG
1. chapter 1

awal

 _" Woahhhh... kau makan tomat lagi"_

 _Perkataan yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan seorang laki-laki manis yang tengah menikmati tomat segar. Sontak kepalanya langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Laki-laki berambut kuning menatapnya dengan senyum, dan dari senyum itu ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau remaja yang berada di hadpannya kini adalah orang yang konyol dan bodoh._

 _" Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan tomatnya._

 _" Ketus sekali, ahh... namaku Namikaze Naruto dan kamu bisa memanggilku naruto. Aku anak baru di sekolah ini, sekarang kelas 2, rumah ku ada di..."_

 _" Stop," bentak anak beranmbut hitam, " aku gk tertarik sama perkenalan macam itu. lagian aku juga gak tertarik kenalan sama kamu"_

 _" Kamu gak boleh kayak gitu Sasuke"_

 _" Tau dari mana namaku?"_

 _Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sasuke, seolah-olah pertanyaan itu adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu._

 _" Percaya atau tidak... kita sudah diikat sama takdir yang gak bisa kamu hindari Suke-chan" sembari menyolek dagu Sasuke_

 _" Kau... dengar ya... aku tidak peduli pada..., siapa tadi namamu."_

 _" Namikaze naruto"_

 _" Dengar ya Namikaze-san! jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, karena jika kamu berani mendekatiku akan ku lempar dengan tom... maksudku akan kulempar dengan sepatu, batu, atau apa saja yang bisa membuat kepala bodohmu itu bocor, dobe" umpat sasuke kesal._

 _" hahahaaaaa, dengan marah-marah seperti itu, kadar ke manisan mu terlihat jelas teme."_

 _merasa emosinya sudah diubun-ubun, sasuke berdiri. Tapi demi menjaga imej nya, ia lebih memilih pergi dari pada meladeni orang yang belum dikenalnya._

 _" Mau kemana suke-chan."_

 _" Mencari pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhmu"_

 _" neeee teme-chan... kau tega sekali..." rajuk naruto pada sasuke yang sudah berlalu pergi._

Begitulah awal pertemuan naruto dan sasuke. selalu diawali dengan pertengkarang yang sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele. tapi setelah semua itu, benih cinta tumbuh dalam hati sasuke tang awalnya hanya merasakan kesunyian. dia bahkan merasa bahagia 6 tahun pacaran naruto akhirnya melamar sasuke dengan cara yang menurutnya romantis.

 _Itachi kebingungan melihat adiknya yang memasang wajah cemberut sejak tadi. alih-alih bertanya, itachi malah mendapat ucapan ketus dari adik semata wayangnya. sang ayah dan ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah anak mereka._

 _" naruto... kamu kemana sich? ditelpon gak diangkat, sms gak dibalas, bbm, WA, line, ughh semua sama ajha. awas nanti kamu ya..." sasuke bersenandika sembari meremas erat androidnya. tiba-tiba hp nya berdering. sasuke senang karena teldon itu berasal dari pujaan hatinya._

 _" hallo naruttt...o"_

 _wajah senangnya malah berubah sendu tatkala yang berbicara dengannya bukan orang yang diharapkannya. kakaknya mencoba bertanya, tapi hanya dijawab dengan tangisan. sesaat setelah mematikan handphonnya, sasuke langsung berlari ke arah pintu tak perduli dengan teriakan itachi yang memanggil namanya. dan saat membuka pintu, langkahnya terhalang oleh seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memegang kertas bertuliskan... "will you merry me"..._

 _sasuke tahu, itu adalah narutonya._

 _" naruto kamu..."_

 _" aku baik-baik saja suke. ini adalah rencanaku untuk melamarmu. yahh.. supaya terasa dramatis. teriakan itachi adalah tanda untukku"_

 _sasuke langsung menatap itachi dengan death-glare nya, yang hanya dihadiahi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa._

 _" jadi bagaimana suke?" tanya naruto dengan cemas._

 _" kau bercanda." ucap sasuke dengan ketusnya, " aku sudah menunggumu melakukan itu."_

 _semua berbahagia bahkan sampai pesta pernikahan mereka yang diselenggarakan dengan mewah bak pesta negeri dongeng. naruto adalah pewaris kerajaan bisnis furniture di jepang, dan sasuke adalah anak kesayangan dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di jepang. begitu keluarga yang bahagia. namun, nyatanya cinta itu tak selalu seperti yang diharapkan._

beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. siang itu di rumah keluarga baru narusasu. mereka makan siang berdua dirumah baru. naruto kadang melempar guyonan pada sasuke yang seperti biasa dihadiahi ucapan ketus dari sasuke. tapi, itulah yang membedakan mereka dengan keluarga lain. mereka harmonis dengan cara mereka sendiri.

" seperti biasa masakanmu sangat enak, tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi istriku."

" yayaya... setiap hari selama 3 kali sehari kamu mengatakan itu padaku naru."

" apa kamu bosan mendengarnya suke?"

" malahan aku ingin kamu selalu mengucapkannya." jawab sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangkat piring yang terletak di atas meja. mereka tidak ingin ada pembantu. sasuke ingin mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai istrri yang baik. karena itu rumah mereka tak terlalu besar. naruto tak ingin sasuke sakit karena membersihkan rumah yang besar nantinya. naruto kadang senyim sendiri mengenang masa lalu mereka yang penuh dengan kekonyolan.

PRANG

suara pecahan piring menyadarkan sasuke dari lamunannya dan segera berlari kearah suara. matanya melebar tatkala melihat sasuke terduduk lemah dengan pecahan piring disampingnya.

" sasuke... kenapa? apa yang sakit? astaga... kenapa wajahmu berubah pucat begini? kita kerumah sakit."

" tidak naru... aku cuma pusing saja, jangan terlalu risau. aku cuma butuh istirahat yang banyak. kamu kan harus bekerja."

" tapi..." sasuje tersenyum melihat wajha gundah naruto.

" percayalah naru-dobe. yang aku butuhkan hanyalah istirahat. mungkin karena kandungan ku masih 2 bulan, jadinya tubuhku ikut lemah. apalagi aku kan laki-laki."

" iya mungkin karena kandunganmu masih lem...mah"..." hahhhh... suke! kamu serius... kamu hamil?" teriak naruto kemudian senang mengetahui bahwa istrinya, sasukenya hamil. sasuke menggendong sasuke ala bridla style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. stelah membaringkan sasuke ke king size mereka. naruto duduk disisi sasuke. sembari menggenggam dan membelai perut datar sasuke.

" 7 bulan lagi dan kita akan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. terima kasih suke."

" aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir naru... "

" apalagi aku. mulai hari ini kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang berat. aku akan menyewa pembantu untuk sementara waktu. besok kita ke dokter buat cek-up, lalu..."

" naru... aku yang hamil bukan kamu." protes sasuke mendengar kicauan naruto.

" tapi aku kepala keluarga. jadi aku memiliki tanggaung jawab atas kamu dan calon bayiku ini"

" hahaa... aku mengerti suamiku."

" kamu panggil aku apa? panggil sekali lagi!"

" aku gak mau. gak ada siaran ulang."

" nee nee, ayolah suke-chan..." rajuk naruto.

"sudah kubilang kan aku gak mau." ketus sasuke. naruto hanya mendengus sebal melihat sikap asli sasuke sudah kembali. tapi mesti begitu ia sangat bahagia.

TBC

ini cerita pertama aku. sorry kalau gak suka. karakternya juga out dari yang asli. semoga kalian suka. jangan lupa likenya yaaaa...


	2. chapter 2

Kembali lagi nih...

NARUSASU

Berita hamilnya sasuke menjadi kebahagiaan yang besar untuk keluarganya dan keluarga naruto. bagi naruto tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar kabar hamilnya sasuke. apalagi dokter bilang, kandungan sasuke sehat. naruto semakin protective padanya. tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. jangan kesini, jangan kesitu. kadang sasuke jengah sendiri melihat tingkah pria berambut kuning itu. tapi, kelakuan itu juga yaang membuatnya merasa benar-benar di cintai.

TAK

sendok yang diangkat naruto terhenti melihat garpu milik sasuke jatuh ke atas meja.

" Ada apa sasuke? apa makanannya tidak enak?"

" Ahhh tidak... tanganku licin. mungkin ini karena sabun bekas ku mencuci buah tadi masih lekat. hahaha... mungkin nanti buah itu harus ku cuci ulang."

naruto yang tidak merasa aneh hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. sedang sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. sebenarnya, tangannya terasa keram. ia hanya berusaha berfikir positif.

" mungkin ini karena aku kelelahan." batinnya.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu. Perut sasuke mulai membesar. Sembari menikmati susu ibu hamil, sasuke sesekali melirik jam dinding. Keningnya sesekali mengkerut. Dengan kesal ia meletakkan gelas dengan penuh tekanan. " Si dobe itu..." geramnya.

Ia marah. Pasalnya hari ini naruto terlambat. Sejak hamil, bukan hanya perutnya yang membesar, tapi juga emosinya yang dua kali lipat meningkat. " Awas saja... akan akan mengacuhkannya selama seminggu. Ugh... mengingat naruto, aku jadi kepingin makan ramen. Ah... tidak, tidak. Ihhh itukan makan berlemak, tidak sehat. Nanti anakku jadi dobe juga."

Dirinya segera berjalan ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu berderit. Ia dapat melihat naruto tengah melepaskan sepatunya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Keinginan untuk memarahi naruti tiba-tiba sirna melihat wajah lelahnya.

" Naru... kamu terlambat pulang." Lirihnya.

" Ahhh sasuke.. maaf tadi banyak sekali dokumen yang harus kuurus. Sekalian aku mengerjakan dokumen untuk besok. Soalnya aku akan mengambil cuti, supaya bisa mengantarkanmu periksa kandungan."

Wajah sasuke bersemu. Ia sudah salah sangka pada suaminya. Tapi, " Naru sayang..."

" Ehhh... kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?" Naruto menghela nafas.

Ia tahu kalau sudah memakai nada itu, maka yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya adalah, " aku ingin makan ramen. Tapi, " aku ingin ramen yang selalu kamu beli di warung ichiraku. Yang sering kamu makan waktu KHS dulu."

" T-tapi... itu lumayan jauh sasuke. Dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas." Naruto memelas, " jadi besok saja ya..."

Mendengar itu, pria bermata onyx tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Salahkan ngidamnya yang masih saja ia rasakan. Melihat itu, naruto merasa tak tega. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

" Baiklah... tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu suke-chan"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian berjalan hendak memeluk naruto. Hanya saja kakinya tiba-tiba kaku. Ia sedikit meringis. Naruto yang melihatvitu segera menghampiri sasuke.

" Kenapa?"

" N-naru kakiku kaku, aku ingin menggerakkannya. Tapi kenapa kakiku tak mau menurutinya. Naru..." Histeris sasuke.

Naruto tak kalah khawatirnya. Namun ia mencoba menguasai dirinya. " kamu tenang, kuta ke rumah sakit sekarang." Naruto mencoba mengangkat sasuke ala bridal style. Sasuke yang tengah berbadan dua menambah berat badannya. Tapi itu tak menghalangi naruto untuk menggendong sasuke yang sudah menangis.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Naruto berteriak kesetanan memanggil dokter. Kebetulan kakak iparnya Itachi sedang berada di sana. Melihat adik iparnya yang tengah berteriak kesetanan sembari menggendong sasuke, instingnya bekerja dan memanggil suster untuk membawa troli.

" Naruto. Letakkan sasuke disini."

Sasuke segera mendapat perawatan oleh Itachi. Beberapa saat kemudian itachi keluar. Naruto yang menunggu sambil berdiri segera menghampiri itachi.

" Itachi... bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

" Untuk sekarang dia baik-baik saja, dia sepertinya syok."

" Untuk saat ini. Lalu kakinya bagaimana?"

" kaki?" Tanya itachi karena ia tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan kaki adiknya.

" Tadi, saat sasuke ingin berjalan ke arahku. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengeluh kakinya kaku."

Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Otaknya yang encer langsung memproses apa yang diucapkan naruto. Meski hanya itu tandanya. Tapi tak boleh diremehkan.

" Naruto untuk beberapa hari ini, biarkan sasuke dirawat dulu."

" eh... kenapa?"

" aku harap ini hanya spekulasi ku saja. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut pada sasuke."

Wajah naruto mengeras. Ia bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang itachi katakan. Otaknya seolah-olah benar-benar menjadi bodoh. Tapi, naruto benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

TBC

Semoga suka ya...

masih pendek sih, di usahain postingan selanjutnya lebih panjang...

Like for like...

And review...

Terima kasih...


	3. chapter 3

I'm back...

Sebelumnya maaf ya, kalau ada kata-kata yang salah. Titik, komanya yang berantakan. Cause i'm still learning.

NaruSasu

Naruto menatap pria yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia mengelus pelan perut pria itu. Setetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Mata biru yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan ini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Bukan tanpa alasan naruto kehilangan pancaran itu. Siapapun pasti akan sedih, sekalipun dirinya adalah laki-laki kuat. Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh kakak iparnya terus terngiang. Meski itu baru kemungkinan, tapi naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Genggamannya pada tangan sasuke kian mengerat. Seolah-olah sasuke akan menghilang begitu saja jika tak ia genggam erat-erat.

" Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sasuke."

" Kau biacara apa dobe? Memangnya aku akan dibawa kemana?"

Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan menatap sasuke sembari tersenyum. " ah... kamu sudah sadar. Tunggu sebentar! Akan kupanggilkan kakakmu kesini."

Sasuke menahan tangan naruto yang akan pergi mencari itachi. " Kamu lupa ya, di rumah sakit ada tombol ini. Lagian... aku merasa kamu aneh. Apa yang kamu sebunyikan?"

" mmmm."

" otouto... syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Beruntung itachi datang disaat yang tepat. Naruto tak harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang belum pasti pada sasuke. Ia tak ingin membuat sasuke panik ditengah kehamilannya.

" aniki. Aku merindukanmu. Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah pelukkan?" Tanya sasuke sembari merentangkan tangannya.

" hahaha... tentu saja adikku yang manja."

Naruto tertawa sekedarnya. Percakapan itu masih saja mengganggunya. Tanpa ia sadari, sasuje selalu melirik ke arahnya.

" ehmmm... sasuke, besok kita akan menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan."perkataan itu merubah mimik sasuke menjadi kebingungan, " jangang panik dulu. Ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa."

" Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan? Naru..?"

" Ah... sasuke ini bukan suatu hal ya..." ucapan itachi langsung dipotong oleh sasuke.

" NARUTO... aku bertanya padamu."

" ah... sasuke, yang dikatakan itachi itu benar. Ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa. Kamu jangan takut. Hahaha..."

Sasuke menatap naruto dan itachi bergantian dengan curiga. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Namun, ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

Sesuai pada jadwal yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya, sasuke menjalani tes CT-Scan. Di dampingin dua orang suster dan ditemani oleh naruto, sasuke dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan. Dirinya terus menatap Naruto yang mengiringinya dengan wajah tegang.

" Ne.. Naru." Panggil Sasuke dengan lirih.

" Ya..."

" Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melibatkan bayi kita." Ucapan tersebut terlonar begiu saja dari mulutnya.

" Tak akan terjadi apapun padamu sayang. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Sasuke tersenyum miris dan menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat raut keraguan di wajah Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto tak bisa membohonginya. Sangat terlihat jelas, bahwa naruto sendiri ragu dengan ucapannya. " Entahlah Naru. Yang jelas, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku dan dirimu sendiri." Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Setibanya di ruangan CT-Scan, salah seorang suster menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu diluar. Naruto terus menatap sasuke yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Setelah pintu tertutup, dirinya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Setelah pemeriksaan, Sasuke dibawa kembali keruang perawatannya. Saat ini hanya dirinya dan Naruto di dalam ruangannya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto hanya menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tak tahan dengan keheningan ini, ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak akan perbuatan dirinya.

" Apa kau terkena sebuah virus?"

" eee... ehmmm."

" Sudahlah. Pergilah pulang!"

" iieee... Apa istriku baru saja mengusir suaminya sendiri?"

" Hahaha... bukan seperti itu Naru-dobe. Kau sangat bau sekali. Aku tak tahan. Sekarang pulanglah! Dan isi perut kosongmu itu. Aku bisa mendengar cacing di perutmu itu tengan menabuh genderang pereang pada mu."

" hahaha... baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan kembali."

TBC

Haiiii minnna...

Next chap...

" Apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku."

" Jika aku bisa meninggalkanmu, seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu."

" Tepati janjimu dobe!"

" Tapi aku tak bisa kehilanganmu."

" Dia bukan tuhan Naruto..."

Jangan lupa like and review yaaaa

Arigatou minna...


	4. chapter 4

Haloooo minna..

I'm back with NaruSasu

Happy reading...

NARUTO POV

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa jalan hidupku seperti ini? Aku benar-benar kesal dengan didirku sendiri. Diriku yang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga sasuke dengan baik. Kuambil lagi hasil tes kesehatan sasuke yang baru ku terima kemaren. Priaku memang belum mengetahuinya dan aku serasa tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut. Bahkan pennjelasan dari dokterpun masih membuatnya bingung.

FlashBack

" Namanya penyakit Fahr." Ucapan dokter didepanku hanya membuatku mengernyitkan kening.

" Ah... penyakit ini memang jarang diketahui orang-orang. Ini karena penyakit ini termasuk langka dan kemungkinan hanya 3 dari 3 juta jiwa yang terkena penyakit ini. Penyakit ini menyerang otak." Dokter tersebut menghela nafas. " lambat laun gejalanya akan timbul. Tubuh keram, kaku, kelumpuhan dan demensia. Dan dengan sangat menyesal saya katakan ini tuan Uzumaki. Sampai sekarang, belum ada obat untuk penyakit ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memberikan obat untuk mengurangi laju dari dampak yang akan ditimbulkan"

Diriku hanya terpaku dengan apa yang barusan dokter katakan. Apa ini lelucon di bulan April. Tapi sekarang masih bulan Maret. Kemudian aku tertunduk sembari tertawa kecil, atau lebih tepatnya tertawa miris. Kembali ku tatap dokter yang menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan.

" Jangan beri aku tatapan itu! Aku tau kau, pasti berbohongkan?"

Dan yang kulihat dokter tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng. Segera ku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, dapat kulihat ada Itachi yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia langsung berdiri melihatku sudah keluar, dan menyerangku dengan pertanyaannya.

" Naruto, bagaimana hasilnya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti dia baik-baik sajakan?"

Aku hanya diam dan menatap Itachi dengna pandangan kosong. Tak ku hiraukan dia. Lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan pergi dari hadapan kakak iparku. Tapi Itachi terus mengikutiku beserta pertanyaannya.

" NARUTO." Teriakkan itachi membuatku berhenti. " Kenapa kau hanya diam? Jawab aku sehingga aku bisa lega!"

" Dia bilang Fahr. Dia bilang FAHR ITACHI..." Teriakku kemudian dan berbalik menatap Itachi. " Dia bilang Fahr dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dokter itu bicarakan. Dia bilang tidak ada obat untuknya. Apa itu artinya ia akan meninggalkanku?" lirihku.

" Naruto."

" Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Jika sasuke bertanya tentang rekam medisnya, katakan saja hasilnya masih belum keluar."

FlashBack Off

Ku ambil figura foto yang terletak diatas meja kerjaku. " Ne, Suke? Apa yang harus kulakukan tentang mu?" lalu memeluk figura tersebut ditemani linangan air mata.

Kehidupan manusia, tidak hanya tentang kebahagiaan. Kesedihan pun dapat memiliki perannya sendiri. Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdir pada masing-masing makhluknya. Dan kini Naruto merasakannya. Bagaimana takdir yang tak diinginkannya datang bukan untuk bertamu dalam kehidupannya dan Sasuke. Dirinya adalah orang yang selalu memikirkan apa yang akan di perbuat ke depannya. Tapi kali ini, otaknya terasa buntu. Ia tak bisa berfikir dengan jelas apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Normal POV

Tak disadarinya, tetes demi tetes air mata terus mengalir. Tidak ada niat untuk berhenti. Tangisan itu malah berubah jadi raungan. Untungnya ruangannya bisa diubah menjadi kedap suara, sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir orang-orang akan mendengar tangisan pilunya. Biarkan dia menangis hari ini, bahkan jika perlu sampai air matanya habis. Sehingga tak ada alasannya untuk menangis. Tak akan lama lagi, anaknya akan hadir di dunia. Dan ia harus menjadi seorang ayah yang tangguh untuk anaknya dan istrinya. Biarkan ia menjadi lemah hari ini, agar ia mengerti bahwa menjadi lemah, tak membuahkan hasil yang bagus.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi Naruto tak beranjak dari singgasananya. Ia tetap duduk sambil memeluk figura Sasuke. Lamunannya buyar saat dering HP nya mengusik pikirannya. " Halo kaa-san."

" ah.. Naruto, kamu dimana?" sahut ibunya dengan suara gusar.

" Di kantor. Ada..."

" Cepatlah kesini Naru... ibu tidak mengerti. Tapi, Sasuke akan melahirkan."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan melesat ke rumah sakit. Ini terlalu cepat, pikirnya. Kehamilan Sasuke belum genap 9 bulan. Ketakutan Naruto mulai menjalar seiring laju mobilnya yang ia percepat. Beruntung jalanan tidak sepadat sebelumnya, sehingga ia bisa memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin. Tak butuh waktu lama dirinya sampai ke sana. Ia segera berlari ke Ruang Operasi. Disama dapat dijumpai beberapa anggota keluarganya tengah menunggu didepan ruang operasi.

" Kaa-san apa yang terjadi." Ucap Naruto tersengal.

" Naruto... kaa-san pergi sebentar ke kantin, dan saat kembali dia tak ada. Dan saat mencarinya ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri, dan darah membasahi celananya. Maafkan kaa-san Naruto." Naruto memeluk ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan ibunya.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu dan lampu tanda operasi belum juga padam. Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya dan terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Itaci yang melihat tingkah Naruto mulai jengah. Ia pun mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu adik iparnya.

" Naruto. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu. Duduklah agar kau tidak lelah."

" Aku tidak bisa tenang, sebelum seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjelaskan kalau sasuke-ku baik-baik saja" gelisah Naruto.

" Dasar! Baka Naruto. Kau pikir sasuke hanya milikmu. Kau melupakan fakta kalau kami juga adalah keluarganya. Jadi berhentilah tampak lebih menyedihkan. Hhhhh ( menghela nafas) jangan menambah ke khawatiran ayah dan ibu Naruto. Aku tau kau khawatir."

Perkataan Itachi menyentak Naruto. Ia melirih ayah dan ibunya begitu juga mertuanya. Mereka terlihat khawatir. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Itachi. Dia tak boleh menjadi beban baru saat ini. Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa paniknya. Itachi tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto yang sudah terlihat mulai tenang.

Entah sudah berapa puluh menit berlalu. Pria berambut kuning yang tengah duduk itu terlalu malas untuk malas melihat jam. Tatapannya terus terarah ke arah pintu ruang operasi. Tak lama setelah itu lampu operasi mati, lalu keluarlah seorang perempuan berambut kuning pucat.

" Tsunade-san, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto segera.

" Selamat Naruto! Kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah untuk 2 anak kembarmu."

" ahhhhh... mereka kembar. Anata kita punya 2 cucu sekaligus." Pekik kushina kegirangan. Sementara mikoto memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

" A- anakku kembar?"

" Seperti yang kau dengar. Seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki. Untuk sementara mereka akan ditempatkan di inkubator untuk menstabilkan mereka. karena mereka lahir prematur."

" Sasuke?"

" Sejauh ini... dia baik-baik saja."

" Apa maksudmu dengan sejauh ini?" kali ini Itachi bersuara.

" Sebenarnya... setelah melahirkan si kembar, kami beberapa kali kehilangannya. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi kondisinya mulai stabil. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat. Permisi!" Tsunade pun pergi diiringi dengan keluarnya sasuke dari ruang operasi.

" ah.. tuan dan nyonya, tuan sasuke akan saya pindahkan ke ruangan melati. Sementara si kembar sudah dibawa ke ruang khusus bayi. Anda bisa melihatnya setelah 24 jam."

Mereka pun mengikuti 2 orang suster yang menggiring Sasuke ke ruang perawatan. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke kembali ke rumah Naruto untuk membawa keperluan Sasuke selama di rumah sakit. Sementara Itachi mendapat panggilan untuk operasi. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu Naruto memilih ke kantin rumah sakit. Mereka tahu Naruto butuh keheningan bersama istrinya. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terbebas dari infus.

" N..N..Na—ru." Panggil sasuke serak.

" Sasuke... akhirnya kamu sadar."

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. " Maafkan aku Naru! Aku kurang hati-hati. Ah... apa, dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut panik.

" Tenanglah sayang... mereka baik-baik saja."

" Mereka?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

" Yah.. Mereka. Anak kita kembar Sasuke, perempuan dan laki-laki."

" Benarkah? A-aku ingin melihat mereka."

" Hahaha.. kamu belum bisa sasuke, kita harus menunggu 24 jam, dan jahitanmu masih basah. Besok suster akan membawa mereka ke ruangan ini. Jadi, jangan cemas. Ah... lebih baik kita pikirkan namanya. Kitakan belum sempat memikirkannya."

" hmm, kamu benar. Naru... kamu yang beri nama!"

" Aku? Ehh baiklah. Hmmmmm... ahh, Sasuke kamu ingat 2 nama yang aku sebutkan saat kita kuliah."

" 2 nama yang sangat kau sukai itu?" Naruto menganggunk sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke tersiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

" Nama yang bagus..."

Keesokannya, keluarga Sasuke dan Naruto berkumpul dalam ruangan Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian 2 orang suster datang membawa 2 orang bayi. Yang perempuan digendong kushina dan yang laki-laki digending mikoto.

" Kalian sudah memikirkan nama mereka?" tanya Fugaku.

" Tentu Ayah... aku yang memilihkannya." Ujar Naruto dengan bangga.

" Kuharap kau tidak memilih nama dari tokoh komik buatan kakekmu Naruto." Ejek Minato.

" Ah.. ayah kejam sekali. Mana mungkin aku memberi nama itu pada anakku." Jawaban Naruto membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan tertawa.

" Sasuke saja suka. Ya kan sayangku?"

" ehmm, aku menyukainya. Okaeri... Menma... Sarada." Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Seolah bisa merasakan kehangatan ibunya dari jauh. bayi kembar tersebut tertawa dengan lucunya.

Hari itu seperti hari yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Hadirnya dua malaikat kecil dalam keluarha Naruto-Sasuke, seakan menjadi pelengkap. Naruto dan Sasuke berharap kehidupan mereka akan bahagia selalu. Walaupun pikiran naruto belu sepenuhnya tenang.

\--TBC—

Huffttt... gomenne minna, sedikit late..

Moga suka ya...


End file.
